Carbon nanotubes can be classified by the number of walls in the tube, single-wall, double wall and multiwall. Each wall of a carbon nanotube can be further classified into chiral or non-chiral forms. Carbon nanotubes are currently manufactured as agglomerated nanotube balls or bundles. Use of carbon nanotubes as a reinforcing agent in polymer composites is an area in which carbon nanotubes are predicted to have significant utility. However, utilization of carbon nanotubes in these applications has been hampered due to the general inability to reliably produce individualized carbon nanotubes. To reach the full potential of performance enhancement of carbon nanotubes as composites in polymers the aspect ratio, that is length to diameter ratio, should be substantially greater than 40. The maximum aspect ratio for a given tube length is reached when each tube is fully separated from another. A bundle of carbon nanotubes, for example, has an effective aspect ratio in composites of the average length of the bundle divided by the bundle diameter.
Various methods have been developed to debundle or disentangle carbon nanotubes in solution. For example, carbon nanotubes may be shortened extensively by aggressive oxidative means and then dispersed as individual nanotubes in dilute solution. These tubes have low aspect ratios not suitable for high strength composite materials. Carbon nanotubes may also be dispersed in very dilute solution as individuals by sonication in the presence of a surfactant. Illustrative surfactants used for dispersing carbon nanotubes in aqueous solution include, for example, sodium dodecyl sulfate, or cetyltrimethyl ammonium bromide. In some instances, solutions of individualized carbon nanotubes may be prepared from polymer-wrapped carbon nanotubes. Individualized single-wall carbon nanotube solutions have also been prepared in very dilute solutions using polysaccharides, polypeptides, water-soluble polymers, nucleic acids, DNA, polynucleotides, polyimides, and polyvinylpyrrolidone. The dilution ranges are often in the mg/liter ranges and not suitable for commercial usage.